Transmission electron microscopy is one of the most important techniques for the detailed examination and analysis of materials having small size. Transmission electron microscopy provides high-resolution imaging and material analysis of thin specimens. In transmission electron microscopy analysis, a transmission electron microscope (TEM) micro-grid is used to support the specimens. The conventional TEM micro-grid includes a metal micro-grid such as a copper or nickel micro-grid, a porous organic membrane covering on the metal grid, and an amorphous carbon film deposited on the porous organic membrane. However, in practical application, when a size of the specimen is less than a thickness of the supporting film, the amorphous carbon film induces high noise in the transmission electron microscopy imaging.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a TEM micro-grid and a method for making the TEM micro-grid, to overcome the above-described shortcomings.